leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chat Moderator Beautiful Moon Discussion
I want the community to establish whether they want BM to continue keeping his chat moderator status or not. Please provide examples and leave all your opinions. 01:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) * This is all rather vague. Do you have any examples in context? LionsLight 01:09, April 18, 2012 (UTC) * The problem is that it is hard to understand what is truly an unnacceptable topic due to how vague and interpretive chat is. Also from those images it seems that there is much more going on than just his actions, as other users seem to be ganging up on him. RadarMatt 01:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) * I'm looking over most of these images, and very few of them give any context to Ryan acting very badly. The only times where he did so was after he was provoked by a multitude of other users. * Lol, many of thoes "incidents" is just people being cruel to Moon... Dah' Blob 10:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) * Based on that proof most of our users (including me) should be banned. I didn't want to bring it up again, but your "conversations" with Zelga were much meaner, from both sides. Sorry Tech, but your acting like a bully might be useful for the wiki discipline but is one of the reasons of my inherit dislike of you. --Bachoru's own signature cause it's cool 14:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) **This isn't about me, and I am not surprised you would try to turn this around on me. This is simple discussion about a chat moderator, and in no way am I acting like a bully, that is completely ignorant to say. 01:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ***Actually, yes and no. What matters is what behavior deserves to be punished, and since we haven't punished you, we should probably not punish BM. My point is that we should be consistent about our policies, and THAT means that "we treat offensive Tech the way we treat offensive BM". In other words, we let them keep their privileges. If you have any questions as to why we should be consistent, please consult my talk page.--Bachoru's own signature cause it's cool 15:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ****I guess the title of this forum wasn't clear enough regarding who the forum is about. This isn't about "punishing" anyone, it's about having a discussion in regards of a BM. Opening this forum has nothing to do with me whatsoever. What have I done wrong? If anyone is offensive it's you. I came to chat all the time and said hi to you and when I left you would try to rally everyone up into "talking trash" about me. Also, stop bringing up off-topic things in forums, your first edit to this forum could have easily been made on my talk page. 16:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) * He was definitely being picked on. I don't know about removing his chat mod rights but he does need to be reminded that bursting out like that shouldn't be accepted of anyone, particularly a chat mod. --Sydeyc 18:39, April 18, 2012 (UTC) * He was unable to defend himself due to people accusing him of power abuse. I've already made him aware of his rights, so there should not be any more problems like this. **Not that I am not questioning this, but I have yet to see him say anything about being accused of using his rights. 00:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC) *He's one of the reasons that i stopped going into chat. He constantly harrasses "noobs" in chat whenever they come in, regardless of weither or not they are a constant visitor to this site. He even admits himself he hates newcomers and constantly harrasses them until they leave chat. Back at the end of feburary when i took a break he was harrassing Civic42 over his "bad english". I have screenshot if you'd like it too be posted, but a lot happens when other chat mods aren't around, but i suppose you'd just call heresay over it anyways. (EDIT: The photo is actually from January, the date in photos folder was messed up.) Volibear :D 13:40, April 21, 2012 (UTC **Please upload the screenshot. 16:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) **Uploaded. I don't think they need to be stripped of their power, but this isn't the way a chat mod should act, weither or not it's against wiki policy. In my humble opinion, just because something isn't written down as wrong doesn't mean it is right. Viegar >=D 20:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) **Why exactly was my screenshot taken down from this discussion? Viegar >=D 00:07, April 25, 2012 (UTC) * Sorry, but I'm not seeing any questionable behaviour from User:Beautiful Moon in these slideshows other than very mild flamebaiting in the second. And even at worst case, flamebaiting isn't something that's against any wikia policies. LionsLight 16:45, April 21, 2012 (UTC) **I definitely see questionable behavior. Yes, he was bullied, but this is not how a chat mod should respond to bullying. He could have easily kick/banned the harassers just as he has kick/banned people for talking about teemo. I am concerned that he isn't aware of his rights or how/when to use them. Also, his behavior was not acceptable either, because it may have been a bad influence to all the chat users during the incident. 16:47, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Incidents ---- ----